


It's all Tenzin's fault

by Cassandra14



Series: Linzin Kids Au [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin's in for a surprise when she goes to Katara for a check-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Tenzin's fault

“What?” Lin screeched. Katara gave her a beatific smile.

“You’re carrying twins, Lin,” she repeated.

For a moment, Lin gaped at Katara before whirling to glare at Tenzin. Tenzin attempted to hide his own grin but failed. Lin slapped his arm.

“Three kids - did I not make that clear - and the two we’ve got are airbenders - I promised three kids, provided at least two are airbenders - not FOUR!”

“I’m sorry?” he offered. “Ow!” Lin had swatted his other arm.

“This is your fault.”

“Well, to be honest - ” At Lin’s expression, Tenzin reconsidered - “Yes, it’s my fault.”

“Regardless,” broke in Katara, “you and the babies are healthy, Lin. Although since it is twins, I want to do a checkup every two weeks during the second trimester and then every week during the third.”

“Is that really necessary?” Lin asked.

“Yes, given it’s twins and you’re over thirty-five,” Katara said. “Twins might also explain why you’ve been having a worse time than with Sora or Rohan.”

“Wonderful.”

Katara ignored Lin’s scowl and hugged her. “Congratulations, sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” replied Lin. She caught sight of Tenzin out of the corner of her eye. “You! Stop looking so pleased with yourself.”

 


End file.
